


Love like you

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ALSO IM AWARE THE TITLE IS SU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buckle the fuck up, Christine isn't in the first few chapters, College au (kinda), M/M, Michael keeps a journal, Micheal doesn't hate himself, Never to Be Finished, Original Character(s), Pinning Micheal, Slow Burn, THE SONG IS CUTE AS HECK HOP OFF MY DICK KAREN, Unrequited Love (at first), Updates Sporadically, also his parents are kinda shit, hes just lonely, i'll add tags as i go, so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If I could begin to beHalf of what you think of meI could do about anythingI could even learn how to loveIt's been three years since Michael moved away to college. A lot has changed.Him and Jeremy didn't talk anymore. He made new friends, he kept up with the "squip squad" but Jeremy? They simply drifted away. But that doesn't stop him from thing about him. Wether Jeremy knew it of not, he's what kept Michael grounded.But when Michael is working his shift at a bookstore and his old friend walks in, a lot more changes.(Never to be finished, due to lack of motivation and no more interest in bmc)





	1. The first entry

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP ITS YA GIRL ICY BACK AT YA AGAIN WITH THAT SLOW BURN BOYF RIENDS SHHHIT
> 
> ASDFGHJKL sorry about that
> 
> So what's up!! I've been plotting this for a while (wow I know) and I'm actually kinda excited to write this?? Wrow
> 
> Anyways this will probably be my last bmc work because my hyper fixation is slowly dying B^))))
> 
> Anyways enough dilly dallying let's get poppin!!

 

_Sometimes, life passes you by and you watch, looking on as you think back on what you could have done, and what you used to be._

_Or sometimes, life decides that your life, mostly an average one can be flipped, and destroyed, leaving you in ruin._

_Maybe life is just a bitch?_

_I don't know. I don't know at all. I'm just bullshiting my way through this._

Michael went to flip to page, sliding his finger along the edge to pick it up, only to pull back with a hiss, looking at his finger. Beads of read blood began to form on it. A papercut. Michael sighed, lifting his head up from his paper to look at the time. It's 7:40 am, around the time he should get up and get ready for college.

Sighing, he closed his brand new journal, and casually tossed it onto his bed, getting up to grab a jacket and such from his small box of clothes. He pulled out the first one he saw, the familiar red of his favourite high school jacked in his hands. He looked at it for a moment, thinking about the "good ole' days".

After the end end of junior year, he moved in with his new pal Rich, leaving his shitty old parents basement behind, and started saving up for his own place. It took... the entire year he lived with Rich. Yeah, it takes longer than you think. Around the time he had enough, it turns out his parents decided to take pity on him and pay for his college funds. Surprising, since they never cared about him until then. Of course, there was a catch though.

The college they wanted him to go to was all the way across the country, in California. Yeah, of course they wanted him to go there. They probably just wanted him as far away as possible. Normally, he wouldn't do it, not in a million fucking years. The only reason why he actually took the offer is because 1. The music program there was good and 2. It was either that or suffer the wrath of student loans.

So with a tearful goodbye to Jeremy, he packed his bags, and flew off to California to college. He bought his first apartment there, a shifty dump that wasn't even that close to his college. But it was one of the cheapest he could find.

He threw the jacket onto the floor beside him, looking for a clean pair of boxers and pants next, still reflecting his life up until this point.

It's his third year in college but not living on his own. He's lived by himself, for 3 years, before that, his parents never home. His mouth twitched into a momentary frown at the thought of his parents. ' _Some parents, leaving their teenage son to fend for himself, then launching me here_ ' he thought, pulling out a pair of jeans and underwear. He threw them onto his jacket, moving across the apartment to find the box with his shirts in it.

He only recently moved out of that run down dump into this apartment though, having saved up enough to just barely scrape by purchasing it, after getting a part time job as a bookstore clerk, which was slightly better paying job than before. He still hasn't un packed much, his clothes and most of his personal items like books such still in boxes haphazardly strewn about the place. The essentials, like dishes and such, hygiene products, and most furniture were unpacked or set up though.

Jumping over a box, he made his way over to his shirt box, and pulled out an article without looking. He walked back to where his other clothes were tossed to, before dropping his shirt and beginning to change out of his tattered pyjama shirt.

~

He pulled out a croissant from the almost bare fridge, slamming the door and turning to grab his bag with all his books in it. He slung it over his shoulders, and in his free hand, grabbed 20$ and his keys sitting on the counter and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He had already put on his shoes when he thought ' _wait... do I **really** have everything?'_

Sighing, he slid the backpack off his shoulders and put the croissant onto the counter near the door. He opened his bag to see his books and laptop Rich bought him being the only thing in there, as it should be. He closed the bag, put it back on and grabbed his breakfast before walking out the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's class time is spent thinking about the past, and a potentially not-to-unfamiliar stranger appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs my grubby goblin hands together* hello my minions it's chapter two time

Michael checked the clock by the door as he walked in.

1:06

He was 4 minutes early to his final class of the day, so he hurriedly rushed up to find a seat. Of course, once class started he didn't pay attention at all, mostly just lazily scribbling down what the professor said and not really registering what he had said. His thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere else entirely.

His mind was wandering to the past, thinking about the days this sweater he had on was his trademark thing. Memories from high school danced around in his mind. He sighed. Would there ever be a day where he didn't think about his life before him? His life when he had Jeremy in it?

At the thought of Jeremy, he grew sad. He missed him so much. Curse him and his dependency issues. He couldn't handle it when Jeremy left him behind for popularity, what made him think he could handle it when he flew away, never to see him for god knows how long? _'Probably never again'_ he thought, bitterly.

It's surprising, really, how they lost contact. The "boyf riends" (as Rich had lovingly dubbed them) just... grew apart. The nightly calls grew shorter, and soon it was weekly, then monthly, then just wick texts to radio silence. Michael didn't even know If Jeremy even had his contract anymore.

The night Michael realized him and Jeremy were growing apart, he cried. He cried for three days every night. His thoughts were plagued with him, with his memories together. The next day, when Jeremy called, Michael never brought it up. Every now and again, he thinks of him.

Michael sighed again, earning a dirty look from the girl seated next to him. _'Get over yourself Michael! You know that moping around isn't going to help you.'_ He knew yelling at himself wasn't going to help his dependency on someone who has probably forgotten him. He dug his mind out of of that rut, and let it wander elsewhere, lost in his mind. It was only when he heard people getting up that he realized class was over.

In a hurry, he grabbed his notes off the desk and shoved them into his bag before taking off out of the class.

He pulled out his phone as he walked off the college grounds, checking the time. _'1:50. That leaves 40 minutes until my shift at the bookstore... is that enough time to get lunch, though?'_ He shrugged. Probably. Whatever. He adjusted his bag straps and turned left, headed to the 7/11 only 5 minutes away.

~

Walking into the store, he immediately made way for the slushie machine. He pulled a large out of one of those cup holder... things. He went to go fill it up until he stoped, almost hitting some kid who has decided that he too, at that moment he wanted the exact same flavour as Michael. Their cups clinked together, the other guy stepping back.

"Oh, s-sorry" the other kid stepped back, letting Michael walk in front of him. He turned around, after filling his cup. "Sorry about almost running into you there!" He said, looking down at the guy. The guy looked back as him as he made his way around him. "It's no big..." his voice trailed off as he looked Michael up and down, scanning him. Michael shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Something like recognition flashed across his face.

"Uh...." Michael looked around, uncomfortably stirring his drink. The others face lit up. "Uh... by any chance are you... Michael?" Micheal stoped stirring and looked at him, in shock. "I beg your pardon?" The other dudes face did a complete 180 in mood, turning red. "A-ah never mind forget I said anything-" he said in a rush, stumbling over his words. He slammed his cup on the counter and ran out the store in a hurry.

Michael looked at the door, his brows furrowed In confusion. The cashier looked at Michael. Michael looked back at them, and shrugged.

~

Michael sat, leaning on the polished wood counter, idly flipping through the pages of his notes, reading through his messily scribbled notes. A jingle from the door jolted him from his reading has he closed the book, sliding it onto his lap and looking up.

He watched as the person walked into the shelves of books, browsing around. "Can I help you?" He asked cheerfully. The person visibly jumped. "A-ah, no sorry, just browsing." The other stuttered out. At the sound of his voice, bells rang off in Michael's head. _'That's the same guy from seven eleven!_ ' He thought, trying to hid the surprise on his face. He watched and waited for a moment, debating wether or not he should speak up, as the dude pulled off a book from the shelf. He decided that _'yes, I'm gonna call this guy out_ ' and he spoke out, loud and clear "Hey, wait a minute! You're the seven eleven guy!"

The other guys froze, and turned to Michael after a moment, book still in his hands. "Yeah... sorry a-about that. I just thought you might have been I lost contact with..." he scratched the back of his neck, his face red and displaying confusion.

_'Wait... lost contact with... could this be Jeremy?'_

Michael's mind raced with possible answers. _'It would make sense, since that's how he'd know my name... and I'm wearing the red sweater I always used to wear...it's literally an iconic high school trademark of mine_ ' Michael didn't realize that he had started staring at potentially-Jeremy.

"Uh... hello?"

Before he realized it, he blurted out;

"Are you Jeremy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the bath filled with pink bathbomb water that smells like strawberries and cream. It smells good. Also I have a cinnamon candle burning here too. All the lights are off. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Anyways that's a cliffhanger :^) 
> 
> Give me validation and comment
> 
> All mistakes are my own bc I don't have a beta because I'm literally 14 no one takes my writing seriously
> 
> Anyways hmu at my social media I put in the last chapter notes
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Hhhhhhh a really short teaser of chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOH MY G O D IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE A FOOL?? GAHJSJWKDOF 
> 
> Ok here's the reason tho: I wasn't in the best place mentally, and I was busy too. Also, I was loosing motivation to write too, mainly because I'm nnnnnot really into bmc as much I used to be haha. (I'm more into McElroy content now, like Taz and mbmbam (I would say Car Boys but unfortunately Nick turned out to be a D I C K so I was just sitting there like: "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them. You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness." So that's that (which also contributed to my shitty mood hehejsoekw)))
> 
> BUT AS AN APOLOGY HERES A LITTLE LIKE 4 WORD TEASER OF CHAPTER 3 TO TIDE YOU OVER

Micheal looked at Maybe-Jeremy, hope shining in his eyes. A long silence hung in the air, before a small grin appeared on Maybe-Jeremy's face, and nodded, the grin growing 

Michael's heart swelled, a smile grew on his face and without speaking, he leaped over the counter and swept Jeremy up into a bone crushing hug. Jeremy laughed as he hugged back, burying his face into Michaels shoulder. When he let go, he looked down at his old friend

Jeremy was much... shorter than he remembered. He was still thin, but not in the gangly way he was in high school, he had grown out much more. He had a pair of thin rimmed glasses on his face, and his hair was shorter than he remembered. He had a blue baseball tee shirt on, and a casual pair of jeans. He also looked... almost tan. Not as sickly pale as he used to, but not a tan, not at all. 

Overall, he just looked... better.


	4. Never to be finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... hi 
> 
> Uuuunfortunalty this is all I have written and I don't plan on ever writing more. I have no more motivation to write this anymore, due to not being a fan anymore.
> 
> So uh??? Here??

Micheal looked at Maybe-Jeremy, hope shining in his eyes. A long silence hung in the air, before a small grin appeared on Maybe-Jeremy's face, and nodded, the grin growing 

Michael's heart swelled, a smile grew on his face and without speaking, he leaped over the counter and swept Jeremy up into a bone crushing hug. Jeremy laughed as he hugged back, burying his face into Michaels shoulder. When he let go, he looked down at his old friend

Jeremy was much... shorter than he remembered. He was still thin, but not in the gangly way he was in high school, he had grown out much more. He had a pair of thin rimmed glasses on his face, and his hair was shorter than he remembered. He had a blue baseball tee shirt on, and a casual pair of jeans. He also looked... almost tan. Not as sickly pale as he used to, but not a bright gold tan either, just a nice in-between. 

Overall, he just looked... better. 

Jeremy began to silently laugh, his shoulders shaking, a dorky grin in his face. Tears pricked the corners of eyes, as he began to snicker, then laugh as tears began to openly fall down his face. "T-that.. ha ha... That was a hug and half, huh?" He said through his laughter 

Michael couldn't help but feel a laugh form on his lips, then his eyes water up, with a mix of pure joy of finding the person he cared about the most, and the fact he basically vaulted over a counter to hug attack Jeremy.

The boys laughed for some time more until it softly died down to a few chuckles. As Jeremy wiped away tears, Michael spoke up. 

"God, Jere you look so... insanely different, man."

Jeremy scratched the back of his neck with a soft, short, breathy laugh. "Years apart will do that to ya'." Jeremy poked Michael's gut, and in a teasing tone, he said "Or did you somehow get dumber while I was away?" 

Michael swatted the formers hand away and stuck his tongue out, as he jabbed his finger into Jeremy's side multiple times. "Last I checked you were the dumb one!" He mocked. 

They laughed again, almost like they weren't just reunited after years of being apart. Almost. There was an underlying mood of "shouldn't we be more polite, more calm?"

You see, the beauty of having a tight friendship is that if it's tight enough, no matter how much time had passed, if it's close enough, then it may not have drifted apart as you think. 

(There was gonna be more here leading up to the following scene)

\---

"So... Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

Michael's feet shifted, his shoes leaving a crunch on the gravel below his feet. He fidgeted on the bench he and his friend sat upon in this small "park" (if you could call it that). For a moment, uncertainty bubbled up in his insides, no sure if the

(That's all I wrote)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's not much but like!!! Stuff happens I Promise. Anyways feel free to point out mistakes, and shit
> 
> What do y'all think so far?? Gimme that Validation™
> 
> HMU on tungle or ig @halfmeltedice or my personals stellarblueskies (or if any of y'all like Natasha Pierre and the great comet of 1812 hmu at tungle @pierreandthecomet bc that's my new hyper fixation)


End file.
